


Christmas in New York

by Ultra



Series: The Runaways 'Verse [12]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Anniversary, Christmas, F/M, Love, Memories, New York City, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Rory & Jess spend Christmas alone in New York, thanks to their kids.





	Christmas in New York

_December 2026_

“We have the best kids ever,” declared Rory happily.

“Can’t argue with that,” said Jess, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. “You think maybe we talked about that Summer a little too much?” he asked then, smirking as he was wont to do.

“No,” said Rory, before reconsidering. “Maybe, but it’s not like we ever gave them all the sordid details.”

“Sordid?” Jess echoed. “Huh. I didn’t realise it was sordid.”

“Not sordid,” his wife reconsidered, “but there was a lot of sex before marriage, which is hardly the example to set children.”

“I guess not.” Jess nodded. “Still, best Summer of my life,” he told her, moving to kiss her lips.

Rory was more than happy to fall into the moment for a while. Of course, it seemed like a shame to spend a special Christmas trip to New York in a hotel room, when there were so many sights to see, but she and Jess had seen them all before, many times. Besides, the kids knew when they bought them said trip, that they would spend most of the time in the hotel. It was why they clubbed together to get them the honeymoon suite in such a fancy place for a couple of nights, a combined anniversary and Christmas gift.

“Anyway,” said Rory when a they parted from their kiss, “if not for that Summer and how we spent it, Jack wouldn’t exist.”

“That is true,” Jess agreed. “They’re good kids, but I have to admit, a couple of days alone with you, it doesn’t suck.”

“I’ll agree with that,” she said, grinning all over her face. “It’s weird though, being here, at Christmas time. I know we’re not missing anything. I mean, Jack is away on his ski trip with his college buddies, and Tori was desperate to be alone with Dax just this once, but it’s still weird, not being at home.”

Jess really wanted to tell her she was being dumb, or at least argue that he wasn’t missing home at all, because this was ten times better. Unfortunately, it hadn’t taken long for Stars Hollow to get under his skin the first time around, and now, having lived there all these years and raised his family in that crazy place, it was home, and he missed it too.

“How about we go out for a while?” Jess suggested then, conscious of them both becoming maudlin if they weren’t careful. “It just got dark, so all the lights will be on. We can take a walk in the snow, get some coffee, maybe go ice-skating, enjoy the whole New York Christmas experience, and then when we get back here, I’ll take your mind off home some more,” he said with a wicked smirk.

Rory giggled and blushed like the teen she hadn’t been in twenty years.

“That sounds very good to me, husband of twenty years,” she said, grinning.

“Then that’s what we’ll do, wife of twenty years,” he told her, planting one more kiss on her lips.

Maybe this wasn’t such a bad way to spend Christmas after all.


End file.
